Sankarileikkiä
by Ginger4ever
Summary: Miikali saapuu Maahan hänellä on huonoja uutisia. Poikia tarvitaan Marsissa ja mikä olisikaan houkuttelevampaa kuin vanha perinteinen sankarileikki... Lukijat, ilmoitelkaa itsestänne
1. Prologi

Title: Sankarileikkiä

Author: Ginger

Rating: T

Genre: Adventure-romancea-humouriahan tämä

Pairing: Turbo/Minni, Vinski/Anni, Moto/OC, Miikali/OC, Santtu/OC

WARNING: Minä olen näppäimistön varressa, joten mikäli jatkatte lukemista tästä edes päin, joudutte kärsimään myös hiirien pehmopuolista. Ja niin juu, minä en sitten tiedä mitään moottoripyöristä XD

Summary: Marsista käy kutsu kotiin ja hiirten on aika leikkiä jälleen sankaria…

Disclaimer: En omista Prätkiksiä edes lelufiguureina…

A/N: Vanha suola janottaa ja minuun iski himo kirjoittaa prätkiksistä, kieltämättä kuitenkin ehkä HIEMAN eri tavalla, mitä kymmenen vuotta sitten, milloin minusta oli ylisöpöä kuvitella kaikille sankareille lapsia. Nykyään… no, en ole paljoa muuttunut, mutta ainakin pyrin loogisuuteen :D

Prologi

Se oli viimeinen huoltoasema ennen Chicagon kaupungin rajaa. Bensaletkuja oli vain kaksi ja paperiteline ammotti tyhjyyttään. Joku oli kaatanut nurkalla seisovan roskatynnyrin kumoon. Ilmaisen käymälän ovi nitisi saranoillaan tuulessa, kukaan terveydestään välittävä ei käynyt siellä selvin päin, humalassakin vain äärimmäisessä hädässä. Siltikin paikan omistaja joutui joka päivä käymään siivoamassa törkyisen puolentoista neliön tilan, eikä hän missään nimessä pitänyt siitä.

Herra Blodger, Bloggie, Blobb tai yksinkertaisesti vain Puolisilmä Bloody-Blodger oli ostanut huoltoaseman kuutisentoista vuotta sitten yhdessä veljensä ja tyttöystävänsä kanssa aikeissa tehdä pienestä betonikasasta maanteiden viileimmän pysähdyspaikan. Yritys oli susi ja Blodgerin yhtiökumppanit pakenivat yhdessä Houstoniin, mutta nytkin kahden vaimon ja kolmen melkein-konkurssin jälkeen mies seisoi edelleen tien varressa ja kuurasi WCtä.

Tottahan Blodger oli elämänsä aikana nähnyt paljon, jopa jättiläismäisiä hiiriä prätkien selässä, joten hän ei helposta hätkähtänyt. Siispä kun hän katsoi eräänä päivänä suoraan kirkkaalle taivaalle ja näki lujaa kohti tulevan objektin, hän vain siirsi hammastikkua suunsa toiselta laidalta toiselle ja toivoi vakuutuksen olevan kunnossa. Sen jälkeen Blodger maastoutui.

Epäröiden mies nosti päänsä pensaasta ja sai huomata, miten alus viime hetkellä hidasti vauhtiaan ja laskeutui suhteellisen sirosti huoltoaseman katolle. Savuvanat syöksyivät harmaina esiin putkahtavista jalaksista, jotka tukivat alusta pitäen sen vakaana. Sukkulainen muoto ja lommoinen metalli yllätti pystyyn nousseen Blodgerin - hän kun oli luullut avaruusolentojen matkustavan lautasilla.

"Whou", moottoripyöränsä pysäyttänyt kypäräpää huudahti tien varresta.

Ei mistään ilmestyi alukseen ovi, joka aukesi paljastaen aluksen kirkkaana loistavan sisuksen. Olento näytti mustana silhuettina suurelta ja pelottavalta, mutta heti astuessaan ulkoilmaan Miikali paljasti poikamaisen olemuksensa, hänestä ei ollut vielä kehittynyt kunnon läntistä marsilaista, joka laukoi kaksimielisyyksiä minkä lihastensa esittelyltä ja syömiseltä kerkesi. Siihen tilaan ei kuitenkaan ollut matkaa enää kuin muutama kuukausi.

"Kiitettävä laskeutuminen vai mitä?" Miikali virnisti Blodgerille ja hypähti katolta kerien maahan. "No niin, missä suunnassa kaupunki on? Olisin parkkeerannut sinne, mutta Moto-setä ei viimeksikään arvostanut sitä, kun tuhosimme Rontin kanssa sen tulostaulun…" Sanattomana Blodger osoitti suuntaan, jossa näkyivät korkeiden rakennusten ääriviivat keskellä saasteista usvaa. "Kiitos. Hei tyyppi, oletko menossa Chicagoon?"

Nahkaiseen ajohaalariin sonnustautunut mies nousi Davidsoninsa selästä ja raapi kypäräänsä mittaillen Miikalia katseellaan. Hän ei näemmä osannut päättää mikä hämmensi häntä kaikkein eniten - ruskea-oranssiraitaisen hiuspehkon molemmilta puolilta pilkottavat korvat, tukasta pilkistävät punertavat antennit, harmaanruskea turkki vaiko perässä heiluva häntä. Ei, kyllä se oli kokonaisuus, joka eniten hämmensi.

"Setä maksaa sinulle bensarahat, jos se siitä on kiinni." Mies palasi pyöränsä satulaan ja hieraisi kädensijoja. "Minun pitää todella, todella päästä Last Chance-huoltamolle."

"Last Chancelle?" mies yllättäen naurahti. "Vai niin… No, hyppää kyytin poju."

Tyytyväisenä Miikali ahtautui miehen taakse ja otti vastaan tämän satulalaukusta ottaman kypärän. Korvat painuivat luimuun ja antennit asettuivat pään myötäisiksi. Viimetöikseen Miikali kaivoi esiin avaimenperän näköisen ohjaimen ja osoitti sillä alusta. Ovi sulkeutui ja alus pieneni silmissä.

"Vahdihan sitä puolestani", Miikali huikkasi mykistyneelle Blodgerille kääntyen sitten miehen puoleen. "Olen Miikali, Miikali Terrence. Marsista."

"Luulin jo, että Saturnuksen renkaista", mies hymähti ja yritti polkaista pyöränsä käyntiin. "Mutta Santun tuntien… en ylläty."

"Tunnet Santun?"

"Vanha ystävä." Mies ojensi kätensä Miikalille. "Lukas Wells, hauska tutustua."

Wendy ärjäisi vihaisesti käynnistyessään, pyörä selvästi kaipasi Santun korjaavaa kosketusta. Siksihän Lukas oli päättänyt palata Chicagoon. Kukaan muu ei tuntenut Wendyä - tai häntä, yhtä hyvin kuin se itsepäinen, tummahiuksinen nainen. Oliko heidän välillään jotain? Ei hitossa…

Oli vähättelyä sanoa heitä vanhoiksi ystäviksi, Santtu ja Lukas olivat kasvaneet yhdessä. Heidän perheensä olivat olleet naapureita, auttaneet toinen toisiaan. Kun Lukas oli täyttänyt neljä, hän oli saanut alleen kolmipyöräisen ja Santtu jakoavaimen, jolla korjata sen aina, kun Lukas onnistui pistämään menopelinsä palasiksi. Kahta vuotta myöhemmin Santtu oli saanut oikean polkupyörän, Lukas siihen sopivan täydellisen huoltosetin. Niin, he olivat kasvaneet yhdessä toistensa ja mekaniikan kanssa. Aikuisuus oli tullut liian pian. Santtu perusti oman korjaamonsa, valtatie kutsui Lukasia. Sen tarinan loppu.

Jarrut kirskuivat ja renkaista jäi tumma viiva asvalttiin. Lukas nosti katseensa, Last Chance ei ollut muuttunut ainakaan ulkoisesti vuosien varrella, kuten muu Chicago. Kaupunki todella oli niin kärsinyt, mitä uutisissa puhuttiin.

Avaruusjyrsijä hyppäsi kevyesti pois pyörän selästä ja juoksi paukuttamaan ovea. Vihreissä vaatteissaan se olisi hyvin voinut mennä vaikka ihmisestä. Lukas nielaisi, hän oli aina uskonut avaruusolentoihin, mutta että sellainen vain tupsahti hänen tielleen ei mistään käyttäytyen kuin se olisi arkipäivää…

"Sinä olit siis Marsista?" Lukas puhui kypäränsä läpi. "Onko teitä paljonkin, vai…?"

"Tietysti meitä on paljon", Miikali tuhahti turhautuneena. "Ihan kuten teitäkin. Okei, ei kieltämättä niin paljoa kuin teitä on… Mutta tarpeeksi asuttamaan Mars. Ovatko he kuuroja tai jotain?"

Miikali lopetti oven jyskyttämisen ja kiersi rakennuksen toiselle puolen, jossa oli kuin olikin ikkuna avoinna. Kiinnostuneena Lukas seurasi, miten hän vain ponnisti ja hyppäsi saaden käsillään otteen korkealla olevasta tasosta. Toisessa hetkessä Miikali oli hivuttautunut sisälle korjaamoon.

"Moto-setä on käskenyt olemaan kuin kotonaan", Miikali selitti avatessaan oven sisäpuolelta. "Ja tämä on muutenkin hätätapaus."

"Millainen hätätapaus?" Lukas erehtyi kysymään taluttaessaan Wendyä sisään korjaamoon, kirveelläkään hän ei jättäisi sitä yksin ulos.

"Sanotaan vaikka, että siihen liittyy kidnappaus ja paljon tyttöjä", Miikali kertoi ja käveli jääkaapille.

"Ja tulit hakemaan apua keneltä?"

"Moto-sedältä ja hänen veikoiltaan."

"Ja he asuvat täällä? Santun kanssa?"

"Ainakin kun viimeksi tarkistin."

Jostain kaukaa kuului moottorin tasaista hurinaa. Lukas, joka ei vieläkään ollut riisunut kypäräänsä päästään, peruutti muutaman askeleen ovesta. Tämä ei ollut viisasta. Vaikka Santtu ei mistään hinnasta myisi Last Chancea, jotain oli voinut tapahtua ja paikalla saattoi olla eri omistaja. Pidätys sisään murtautumisen vuoksi ei ollut vaihtoehto, hän ei jäisi kiinni.

"Kuulostaa aivan uskolliselta prätkältä", Miikali analysoi ääntä ja kääntyi katsomaan sinne, missä Lukas oli seissyt. "Varmasti… Marsilainen…"

Mies ja hänen moottoripyöränsä olivat kadonneet. Nopeasti Miikali käveli ovelle ja etsi häntä katseellaan, mutta ketään, jos kissojaan ulkoiluttavaa mummelia ei mukaan laskettu, ei näkynyt. Hiiri puuskahti väsyneenä - hänellä ei riittänyt energia Wellsistä murehtimiseen. Heillä oli isompiakin ongelmia ja niiden ratkaiseminen oli alkava pian…

Ensimmäinen luku lähiaikoina...


	2. Luku 1 Mice to see U too

Luku 1. Mice to see U too

"Varo, varo, varo, ne olisi tarkoitus syödäkin!"

Vinski herätti Turbon ajatuksistaan juuri oikealla hetkellä, hänen asettelemansa vaijeri liukui pahvilaatikkojen päällä, ja niiden sisällä olevien hodareiden, ranskalaisten ja kotikaljapullojen pino olisi pian historiaa.

"Kaikki okei, veikka?" Moto kysyi taluttaen pyöränsä Turbon oman viereen.

"En vaan voi olla miettimättä…", Turbo hymähti sitoen päivän ostoksia paremmin kiinni pyöräänsä. "Leipis ei voinut selvitä siitä maanvyörystä… Ei mitenkään…"

Oli kulunut jo muutama viikko siitä, kun pojat olivat tuhonneet vetomuuntajan ja romahduttaneet luolan, jossa Leipäjuusto kätyreineen oli ollut. Plutolaiskalasta ei ollut kuulunut sen jälkeen sanaakaan, Nuikin pahisnauru oli vaimennut, Rasvanahkan öljyjälkiä ei näkynyt missään. Voitto taisi viimein olla Prätkähiirien.

"Aina se kapakala jostain esiin tulee", Vinski naurahti epävarmasti nojaten prätkänsä ohjaimiin. "Niinhän?"

"Sanotko noin, koska yrität olla järkevä vai koska et osaa päättää haluatko lähteä kotiin?" Turbo käynnisti pyöränsä ja laittoi kypäränsä suojalasin päälle. "Joskus sekin pitää päättää."

Moto ja Turbo kaasuttivat huoltoasemaa kohti yhtenä rintamana, mutta Vinski jäi seisomaan paikoilleen. Kotiin… Niin, olihan Vinski asiaa pohtinut monesti ilman selkeää päätöstä siitä, mitä hän tekisi, kun paluu Marsiin tulisi ajankohtaiseksi. Motolle ja Turbolle valinta oli helppo, heitä odotettiin punaisella planeetalla, Motolla oli äiti, sisko ja tämän lapset, Turbolla tyttöystävä, mutta Vinski, Vinskillä ei ollut enää ketään muuta kuin veikkansa ja Santtu.

"Santtu on ihminen", Vinski sanoi itselleen painaen kypäränsä päälle. "Olkoonkin kuinka söpö tahansa."

Chicagon rakennukset näyttivät masentavilta moottoripyöräperspektiivistä ja muutenkin. Vinski puri huultaan ja painoi kaasua, missä välissä hän oli ehtinyt kiintymään siihen kaupunkiin? Historia todisti, että kaikki mistä hän välitti joutui kärsimään. Biologinen perhe kuollut, puolet Motosta vaihtui metalliin, Turbo menetti melkein kokonaan näkönsä, Anni… Iskien jarrut pohjaan ja aseet esiin Vinski pysäytti huoltamon eteen, Moto oli ampumavalmiudessa avoimella ovella, Turbon hansikas hohti varoittavana.

"Siellä on joku ja se joku ei ole Santtu." Kattiloiden kolinaa, tunkeilija oli löytänyt pyhän keittiön. "Kolmannella…"

"Yksi", Turbo laski.

"Kaksi", Moto murahti silmä punaisena hohtaen.

"Kolme."

"Moto-setä!" Moto ehti juuri ajoissa nostaa metallikättään, jolloin ammus ohitti Miikalin pään kymmenellä sentillä ja iskeytyi suoraan työkalukaapin päälle nostettuun televisioon. "Wou, lämmin vastaanotto…"

"Miikali, mitä ihmettä…?" Moto sai sanottua kävellessään sisarenpoikansa luo ja napatessaan tämän kainaloonsa. "Oisit voinut päästä hengestäsi…"

"Tuolla sihdillä?" Miikali nauroi rutistaen enoaan.

"Terve poika, olet näköjään kasvanut pari senttiä", Turbo huomautti puristaen Miikalin kättä.

"Mikset ilmoittanut?" Moto alkoi välittömästi tiukkaamaan. "Ja millä sinä ylipäätänsä tulit? Et kai taas varastanut…"

"En, en, tällä kertaa sain armeijalta valtuudet…"

Vinskin, joka oli pysytellyt taka-alalla, karvat nousivat pystyyn. Armeijalta saadut valtuudet eivät koskaan luvanneet hyvää.

"Ne haluaa jotain meiltä, eikö niin?"

Miikali hiljeni, eikä voinut edes katsoa Vinskiin päin. Valkoinen hiiri asteli huoneen poikki, löi nuoren tulokaan hartiaa isällisesti, ja meni sitten istumaan suurelle sohvalle suurikorvainen pää käsiensä välissä.

"Miikali?" Moto rykäisi kysyvällä äänellä.

"Ei vain armeija", Miikali huokaisi pörröttäen raidallista tukkaansa hermostuneena. "Minä myös. Ne saivat Mirielin."

"Ketkä?" Turbo kysyi istuutuen Vinskin viereen. "Kenet?"

Leuka rinnassa ja antennit luimussa Miikali otti liivinsä povitaskusta esiin cd-kotelon kokoisen metallilevyn, jonka keskellä sykki vihreä kivi. Hiiri veti henkeä, kävi sammuttamassa valot ja heitti kiekon lattialle. Hetkeen ei tapahtunut mitään, kunnes kivi alkoi todenteolla loistaa ja se muodosti ilmaan hologrammin. Turbo tunnisti ensimmäisenä läpikuultavat kasvot.

"Minni!"

_//Majuri Carbine Milisebet, komentokeskus on yksimielisesti antanut vastuullenne huolehtia ja turvata Deloire-talon valtiosalin vierailun kolmantena päivänä kuudetta kuuta. Voitte valita vapaasti tiiminne//_

"Kolmantena päivänä kuudetta kuuta", Moto laski matalalla äänellä. "Sehän oli Marsin kuukausissa kolme viikkoa sitten. Ja miten Miriel liittyy tähän?"

"Tämä jatkuu vielä", Miikali vakuutti purren rystysiään.

Minnin ääni täytti huoneen, mutta kuvajaiset olivat monelle vieraita.

_//Kersantti Miriel Torrence, komentokeskus on määrännyt minut vastuuseen Deloire-talon valtiosalin vierailusta. Valtuutan teidät toimimaan Adelaire Sofian henkilökohtaisena suojelijana. / Alikersantti Ducati Markos, komentokeskus on määrännyt minut vastuuseen Deloire-talon valtiosalin vierailusta. Valtuutan teidät toimimaan kersantti Miriel Torrencen avustajana / Alikersantti Augusta Aprilia, komentokeskus on määrännyt minut vastuuseen Deloire-talon valtiosalin vierailusta. Valtuutan teidät toimimaan kersantti Miriel Torrencen avustajana//_

"Haluaisiko joku selittää, mistä tuossa valtiosali-jutussa on kyse", Vinski puuskahti ja avasi kärsimättömänä erään Turbon takakontin ruokalaatikoista.

"Kaikki selittyy vielä…", Miikali vakuutti.

_//Korpraali Rimfire Terrence, komentokeskus on päättänyt luovuttaa haltuunne salaista tietoa, joka teidän tulee toimittaa Maahan ylikersantti Throttle Deremiaalle, kersantti Mortimer Terrencelle sekä alikersantti Vincent Nikolaukselle//_

"Moto, susta on tehty viimein kersantti", Vinski naurahti. "Vaikkei kukaan meistä virallisesti edes ole armeijassa."

"Shush", Turbo suhahti keskittyen nyt täysin esiin ilmestyneeseen vakavaan everstiin.

"Kyllä ylikersantti…", Vinski tuhahti.

_//Ylikersantti, kersantti, alikersantti. Marsin armeija pyytää apuanne hyvin arkaluontoisessa asiassa. Tasan kaksi viikkoa sitten eteläisen Marsin kolmanneksi tärkein perhe, Deloire-talon aateliset, tulivat antamaan lausunnon valtiosalille. Heidän valmistautuessaan kotimatkaan Itä-Marsin Raiderit kuitenkin hyökkäsivät ja kaappasivat seuraavan sukupolven edustajan Adelaire Sofian// _Hologrammi muotoutui näyttämään posliiniluista, pitkäkuonoista marsilaistyttöä, joka oli puettu röyhelöiseen hameeseen, hiukset peitetty verkolla ja häntä piilotettu. _//Yhdessä Adelaire Sofian kanssa vangeiksi jäivät henkilökohtaiset avustajat Bonita Alexandra Charlotta// _Kuva kasvoi pituutta, vaalea turkki muuttui syvänkeltaiseksi, hiukset vapaiksi ja punaisiksi. _//ja Bellamy Larissa// _Kuva pieneni jälleen, vaaleni, asiallistui. _//Myös suojelemaan määrätyt majuri Carbine Milisebet// _Minnin kasvot häilyivät esiin._ //kersantti Miriel Torrence// _Miikalin näköinen, mutta vaaleahiuksinen hiiri sotilaspuvussa vaihtui hologrammiin. _//sekä alikersantti Augusta Aprilia// _Tummahiuksinen, sinikarvainen armeijatyttö teki kunniaa. _//katosivat kaappauksen yhteydessä. Uskomme heidän olevan Raiderien panttivankeina, mutta emme voi toimia suoraan, sillä Etelä valvoo meitä ja uskoo meidän olevan vastuussa Adelairen kohtalosta. Meillä ei ole varaa sisällissotaan, arvon herrat, mutta meillä on varaa lähettää teidät pelastamaan ketkä suinkin voitte. Odotamme teiltä vastausta kahden viikon sisään//_

"Matkani mukaan lukien, meillä on viikko aikaa", Miikali sanoi poimien sammuneen kiekon lattialta. "Eli meidän pitää lähteä viimeistään huomenna, jos aiomme ehtiä ajoissa perille."

Kahahdus ja tömähdys, ovelle tullut Santtu pudotti järkytyksestä paperisen ostoskassinsa maahan. Miikali oli ensimmäisenä auttamassa poimimaan kauas vierineet omenat ja maitopullot takaisin pussiin. Pojat liikehtivät vaivautuneina ja ajatuksiinsa uppoutuneina.

"Te olette lähdössä?" Santtu toisti ajatuksensa ja hänen äänestään kuului pieni vivahdus epätoivoa. "Pois?"

"Se ei ole vielä varmaa, Söpöläinen", Vinski kiirehti sanomaan.

"Miikali, mitä ne puhuivat sisällissodasta?" Moto keskeytti Vinskin huolehtimiset.

"Sitä samaa, mitä on aina ollut tekeillä", Miikali totesi olkiaan kohauttaen. "Etelä haluaa lisää valtaa, Länsi tahtoo sovitella, Pohjoista ei kiinnosta. Ja Idän asukkaan yrittävät sotkea minkä kykenevät."

"Jokin tässä mättää", Turbo kiristeli hampaitaan. "Kai Minni on jonkin signaalin lähettänyt?"

"Yhden, siitä tiedämme, että itään he ovat matkalla." Miikali kääntyi katsomaan enoaan anovasti. "Moto-setä… tiedät, etten muuten pyytäisi, mutta Miriel on siskoni. Ja Minnikin on aina ollut hyvä minulle. Setä…"

Moto huitaisi ilmaa metallikädellään ja kiskaisi pahvilaatikosta itselleen kotikalja pullon. Toimivalla silmällään hän vilkaisi ensin Turboa, sitten Vinskiä ja lopuksi Santtua.

"Minua sinun ei tarvitse vakuutella", Moto lopulta sanoi. "Sisko tappaa minut, jos en auta."

"Laske minut mukaan", Turbo nyökkäsi. "Tämä on henkilökohtaista."

Kaikki kääntyivät katsomaan Vinskiä, joka polki hiljalleen tomuista lattiaa. Hiiren lihakset olivat jännittyneet ja kasvot nykivät. Lopulta hän käveli prätkänsä luo ja taputti sen tuulilasia.

"Minne veikat menevät, minä seuraan."


	3. Luku 2 30 seconds to Mars

A/N: Minä korjaan nuo Miikalit tuolta Miihkaleiksi mitä pikimmin ja Mirielit Primeriksi. Tämä paikka aiheuttaa monimutkaisuudessaan minulle päänsäryn :P Kiitos kaikesta palutteesta!

Luku 2. 30 seconds to Mars

Kylmä ilmavirta tulvahti ulos aluksen avautuvasta ovesta. Miihkali siristi silmiään tiivisteenä käytetyn kuivajään haihtuessa suoraan hänen kasvoilleen, hän ei ollut vieläkään oppinut pysyttelemään kaukana terveydelle haitallisista paikoista, tuskin koskaan oppisikaan.

"Vou… Täähän on oikea kaunokainen!"

Moton kommenttia seurasi hänen moottoripyöränsä mustasukkainen ulvahdus, se ei ollut koskaan pitänyt siitä, että sen omistaja vilkuili muita kapineita, moniavioisuus metallikäden kanssa oli jo tarpeeksi turhauttavaa. Hiiriuros naurahti ja taputti pyöränsä ohjaussauvoja rakastavasti.

"Pitkän kehittelyn tulos", Miihkali selosti painaen kätensä kylmälle marsilaisteräkselle. "Tähän saa valonohitus-moodin, aseistus on kolmannen tason luokkaa, ja parasta kaikesta, tämä kiihtyy aina viiden sektorin nopeuteen asti."

Miihkalin asiallinen ja asiantunteva sävy sai useammat kulmat nousemaan, kenties kaikista eniten Santun, joka ei tunnistanut puoliakaan sanoista vaikka mekaanikko olikin. Hän ymmärsi kuitenkin virtaviivaisen muotoilun ja tutkien päälle katsellessaan loistavin silmin näyttöjä.

"Tulisit mukaan", Vinski mutisi itsekseen laskiessaan seinämissä olevia vipuja.  
"Tämä on neljän elämänmuodon alus", Miihkali vastasi ennen kuin Santtu ehti edes rekisteröidä valkoisen hiiren pyyntöä. "Emmekä tiedä, miten kuivajää vaikuttaa ihmisten elintoimintoihin."  
"Selvä sitten", Santtu huokaisi ja otti askeleen takavasemmalle. "Pysykää hengissä jätkät."

Hiiret hiljenivät ja kääntyivät katsomaan hyväntekijäänsä. Oli vaikea sulattaa ajatusta siitä, että kenties he eivät enää näkisi toisiaan, vaikka haluaisivatkin. Operaatiosta, johon liittyivät raiderit, ei niin helposti hengissä takaisin selviäisi, puhumattakaan siitä, että ravattaisiin avaruusaluksella Maan ja Marsin välillä.

Ensiksi Santun hyvästeli Turbo, joka halasi naista pienesti ja suukotti sitten päälaelle. Hetken mietittyään Turbo riisui toisen hanskansa ja pujotti sen Santun käteen. Hän iski silmää viestien lausetta "ihan vain varmuuden vuoksi". Motolla ei ollut jäähyväislahjaa, mutta runnotun hiiren viimeinen rutistus kertoi jo paljon. Vinski ei osannut enää avata käsiään vaan Santun piti omatoimisesti kietoa kätensä tämän kaulaan. Nainen painoi päänsä tämän olalle ja veti syvään henkeä.

"Siltä varalta, että näet tuttuja naamoja", Santtu kuiskasi. "Niin muista mistä puhuttiin. Sä olet vapaustaistelija. Et murhaaja." Santtu painoi viimeisen suukon Vinskin poskelle ja kääntyi sitten katsomaan Miihkalia. "Katothan noiden perään, jooko?"

Välittömästi Santun poistuttua aluksesta Miihkali hyppäsi ohjaajan paikalle ja rupesi painelemaan erivärisiä nappuloita, kiskomaan vivuista. Ovi sulkeutui suhahtaen ja lattiasta työntyi esiin munankuorimaisia istumia. Moto kohautti olkiaan ja valitsi paikkansa Miihkalin vierestä navigaattorin paikalta. Turbo hakeutui puolustusjärjestelmän luo, Vinski hyökkäyslaitteistolle.

"Kerro poju, onko Marsissa tapahtunu mitään erityistä kun ollaan oltu poissa?" Turbo kysyi ja säpsähti esiin työntyviä turvavaljaita.  
"Ne kuuluvat asiaan", Miihkali neuvoi ja kiinnitti itsensä tuoliin. "Mitään uutta… Zarakain aavikolla oli yksi todella paha taistelu, siellä minut ylennettiin korpraaliksi. Leo ja Max kuolivat siellä…"  
"Miihkalin ja Mirin lapsuuden frendejä", Moto vastasi, ennen kuin Turbo tai Vinski ehtivät edes kysyä. "Mähän sanoin, että sotiminen ei oo nättiä. Mutta miksi ihmeessä sä puhut kuin kymppiuutisten kivikasvo?"  
"Anteeksi", Miihkali mumisi nolona. "Tai siis, _sori_. Armeijassa ollaan nykyään todel- tosi niuhoja siitä, millaista kieltä käyttää. Eihän sotamiehillä sen väliä, mutta kun on korpraali ja kaikkea. Voi vaan kuvitella, miten Mirr puhuu, se on nykyään kersantti."

Pehmeä hyminä täytti tilan pihinän säväyttämänä, kylmäjäätä purkautui aluksen peräpäästä. Muut seurasivat esimerkkiä, kun Miihkali otti istuimensa alta kypärän ja painoi sen päähänsä. Prätkät piipittivät epäluuloisina, kun magneettikenttä humahti päälle saaden kaiken metallisen liimautumaan kiinni lattiaan.

"Sä et siis ole nähnyt siskoas?" Turbo kysyi tarkkaillen samalla käynnistyviä turvajärjestelmiä.  
"En sen jälkeen, kun armeija lähetti minut - mut keskirajan leirille ja Mirin pohjoiseen. Me oltiin silloin kaksitoista. Ollaan me tietysti kirjoiteltu, Mirin piti jopa konsultoida mua sen naimisiin menosta, mutta sitten plutolaisten toinen aalto tuli ja…"  
"Hetkinen", Moto keskeytti. "Pikku Primer on menossa naimisiin?"  
"_Meni_ naimisiin", Miihkali painotti. "Ja jäi _leskeksi_ juuri ennen kuin sai komennuksen ruveta kaitsemaan DeLoirea. Minni kertoi, että Mirr oli saanut ylennyksen sen jälkeen, että Mirr oli päättänyt milloin vetäydytään. Se oli pelastanut kymmeniä sotilaita, mutta samalla sen puoliso… Mua pelottaa siskon puolesta."

Alus heilahti noustessaan ylös jaloltaan. Moottorit alkoivat syöstä savua ja metallikasa kohota huoltamon katolta. Armoton tärinä oli jopa kaataa poikien prätkät kumoon tekoälyn päättäväisyydestä ja magneettikentästä huolimatta. Miihkali ojensi tottuneen käden eräälle suurimmista vivuista, työnsi sitä, ja hiljalleen kulkuneuvo rauhoittui.

"Ensimmäisillä kerroilla kylmäjää saattaa käydä vatsan päälle. Yrittäkää olla oksentamatta."

Viileää höyryä tunkeutui esiin jokaisesta mahdollisesta kolosta. Luonnoton pistävä sivuhaju luikerteli hiirien tajuntaan ja ennen kuin sitä ehti kunnolla tajutakaan heitti Miihkali tuolinsa vierestä Motolle paperipussia muistuttavan astian, johon setä tyhjensi sisuksensa. Vinskikin alkoi muistuttaa ominaisväriltään plutolaista, mutta hänen onnistui pitää ajatuksensa koossa ja ruokansa sisällään.

"Olemme yrittäneet keksiä toimivaa säilytyssysteemiä", Miihkali kertoi usvan takaa. "Mutta toistaiseksi tämä puskee aina vain esiin. Ei kylmäjää vaarallista ole, vain epämiellyttävää ja se on harvinaisen tehokasta polttoainetta. Jupiterin kuun tekniikkaa. Nyt saattaa hieman sattua, paine pitää tasata."

Sillä hetkellä tuntui kuin pää olisi räjähtämispisteessä. Ohjaimista kuuluva piipitys pahensi asiaa nopeuttamalla tahtiaan sitä mukaa, kun alus nousi läpi pilvikerrosten, ilmakehän, aina kylmään avaruuteen asti. Puristus metalliseinien sisällä lakkasi, olo helpottui.

"Tuotakin parannellaan vielä…"  
"Se jäi vähän epäselväksi", Vinski mutisi hieroen samalla korviaan. "Keneltä me nyt ollaan ottavinaan käskyjä vastaan?"  
"Eversti Karkas on vastuussa tästä operaatiosta", Miihkali kertoi tarkkaillen samalla mittareita. "Hän vastaa Kenraali Utherille, joka vastaa Uudelle Hallitukselle."  
"Kuinka läpimätä se on?" Turbo kyseenalaisti.  
"Karkas on meidän puolellamme…"  
"Siis hallitus", Turbo tarkensi. "Onko se parantunu yhtään sen jälkeen kun me lähdettiin?"  
"Muutama ministeri meitä on epäilyttänyt", Miihkali myönsi. "Mutta muuten… kyllä se toimii."  
"Toimii?" Vinski toisti huvittuneen. "Ne pukupellet ei ole osanneet tehdä mitään oikein, kaikki on ollu alamäkeä sen jälkeen, kun me ei menty auttamaan Venuksen siirtokuntia."  
"Siitähän on neljäkymmentä vuotta…"  
"Just niin, Miihkali", Moto hymähti. "No, mitä seuraavaksi?"'  
"Seuraavaksi tarkastetaan lähtö- ja saapumispiste, käynnistetään unisimulaattori ja painetaan isoa punaista nappulaa." Nukutettuna lipuminen läpi tyhjyyden plutolaisten vaaniessa nurkan takana ei kuulostanut kenestäkään kovinkaan houkuttelevalta, Vinski oli jo nousemassa kärsimättömänä paikoiltaan. "Se on turvallista. Matka kestää useamman päivän, mutta meistä se tuntuu vain kolmeltakymmeneltä sekunnilta."

Ja niin Miihkali painoi äkkinäisesti punaista nappulaa. Turvavaljaat kiristyivät, kypärä vedettiin kiinni istuimeen. Vitriinin alle tulvi miedontuoksuista kaasua, joka rentoutti kaikki lihakset ruumiissa. Pojat yrittivät turhaan pitää silmiään auki. Turbo taisteli viimeiseen asti, kunnes valahti puoleksi minuutiksi tajuttomuuteen.

Kun hän viimein sai pakotettua silmänsä auki, siinsi hänen edessään tuttu näkymä - punertavat hiekkapilvet, kuollut aavikko, marsilainen infrastruktuuri.

"Me ollaan kotona", hänen kuivuneesta suustaan pääsi.  
"Sanoinhan, täysin turvallista", Miihkali virnisti jo seisomaan nousseena. "Moto-setä, on aika herätä." Kärttyisenä Moto yritti kääntää kylkeään tuolissa, Vinskin käsi nytkähti tahtonaan vaientaa puhujan. "Jotkut vaipuvat syvemmälle tajuttomuuteen kuin toiset." Turbo avasi turvavaljaat ja veti kypärän päästään. "Eversti varmaan jo odottaa sinua, toinen rakennus oikealta, aulan ensimmäinen ovi vasemmalta."  
"Me ollaan tässä jutussa yhdessä, joten…" Turbo aloitti, mutta Miihkali pudisti päätään.  
"Sinä olet ylikersantti syystä", Miihkali sanoi vaimeasti. "Tiedän, että armeijan säännöt ovat käsittämättömiä, tämä koko arvojärjestys-juttu on puuta heinää, mutta se on pitänyt meidän mukana taistelussa viime vuodet. Heidän mielestään sinä olet johtaja, he haluavat tavata _vain_ sinut."  
"Ja muut on naamattomia pelinappuloita?"  
"Jotain sinne päin."

Matka oli väsyttänyt Turbon ja hän halusi päästä pelastamaan Minnin pinteestä niin nopeasti kuin vain mahdollista. Ehkä siksi hän antoi Miihkalille periksi ja avasi aluksen oven lähtien isomman kihon puheille.

Marsin ilma oli aina ollut kuivaa. Turbo muisti lapsuudestaan hyvin vähän, eikä siihen rahtuseen kuulunut vesi. Ei niin, että vesileikeille olisi ollut aikaa, hänet oli pistetty sotilaskouluun heti kun jalat olivat kantaneet. Pian ei ollut ollut edes kotia mihin palata lomilla. Turbon vanhemmat olivat kuolleet, kun hän oli ollut vielä lapsi, jäljelle heistä oli jäänyt vain titteleitä ja suuria odotuksia. Armeijassa oli ollut vaikeaa elää kahden kuuluisan sotasankarin jalanjäljissä. Siksi Turbo olikin irtisanoutunut koko touhusta, liittynyt Moton kanssa vapaustaistelijoihin ja tavannut Vinskin. Ja nyt hän oli palaamassa takaisin lähtöruutuun.

Kyllä tämä vielä jatkuu, nyt minä taisin viimein saada langoista otteen…


End file.
